Summer Days
by svmlor
Summary: James has decided that he's going to make Lily Evans fall in love with him when he's invited over to his Godmothers home for Lily's seventeenth birthday, some fights some tears and alot of Drama everything happens the way it's supposed to.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

The Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** Although I would love to own most of these character but I don't...so I hope you enjoy reading them. Camilla belongs to me though -

James Potter bolted upright on his bed, eyes still fogged from sleep he stumbled out of his bed his foot getting caught in the comforters and sheets he fell face first down onto the hardwood floor hitting the right side of his face he rose quickly letting out a variety of swear words that would surprise anyone for his young years of seventeen. James finally reached his desk throwing it open knocking over the small alarm clock that had been resting on top of the desk, it came clattering down on top of his head in a harsh rebuke. James sleep deadened fingers picked up a small brown booklet made of leather, opening it he looked at the date on the first page.

'YES! FINALLY!" He shouted in joy. For today was the day that James to was going to dazzle the princess of his dreams.

Well not exactly dazzle his supposed, more like surprise and then duck from the oncoming hexes that would no doubt be thrown his way when his fiery vixen found out he had known about seeing her and she hadn't had an idea. James smirked at the thought of Lily Evans face when she saw him opening the door of her hide away. He supposed he was getting a little ahead of himself but he was one of the few people that knew were the extraordinary Lily Evans was hiding. James let out a sigh at the thought of her his eye misting over. She was the smartest witch to ever pass through Hogwarts muggle born or no, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on except for his mother because she was the most beautiful of them all.

James snapped out of his daze when he heard his mothers voice calling his from downstairs, looking at he clock that was now laying on the floor after clonking him on the head he picked it up and exclaimed in dismay at the time. He only had an hour to get ready to go to his Godmother's home. Setting the clock back on top of the desk then slamming the desk's doors shut he practically ran towards his adjoining bathroom. His mother had elongated his small bedroom after having to wait two hours one morning while he was in the shower she had decided he needed a bathroom of his own. Shutting the door with a bang he stripped out of his boxers hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water.

"HOLY HIPPOGRIFFS!!" James screamed as the hot water soaked his body, quickly turning on the cold to even it out.

Washing quickly he shampooed his hair he got it into his eye's and let out another stream of curses that would raise the hair on his beloved mothers head. Quickly but efficiently rinsing out his eyes and then his hair he stepped out of the bath tub and just caught himself before he fell in the puddle of water on the floor. 'Blasted tubs leaking again' James thought while grabbing a towel and drying himself off. Wrapping it around his waist he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom walking to the chest of drawers that sat beside the window. Opening them he looked at his good clothes running a hand through his still wet hair he pulled out a black suit. He wanted to dress up today because it wasn't only going to be the first time he had seen Lily since the end of last June but it was also her formal birthday. She was turning seventeen today and his Godmother Camilla had told him that it was going to be quite the posh party. James knew for a fact that Hestia Jones and Emmaline Vance were going to be there. James quickly ruffled through the variety of shirts that were hanging beside the suit's. Picking out a plain white one and then a gold tie he got out a handkerchief that was also gold and set it all on his bed.

Walking to his dresser he opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of green boxers that had little golden snitches on them. Slipping them on and picking up his wand he flicked his towel into the dirty laundry pile. Opening another drawer his pulled out a t-shirt but striking none the less and then there was his mother. She was starting to go soft around all the edges her cheeks were fuller and she had crows feet at the corner of both her eyes that he knew hadn't been there when he was fifteen. James took up his place at the right side of his father and started to fill his plate.

"Don't you know how to say good morning anymore James?" His father asked.

James looked up from the pancake that he had been lathing in syrup and gave a feeble smile. "Sorry father. I'm just in a hurry, I want to be dressed and ready when Godmother arrives so that we can leave right away." James explained not sounding at all sorry.

"So..you think this Lily girl might actually give you a chance this summer?" His mother asked.

James nodded his head then realized it was bad mannered and quickly corrected his behaviour. "Yes, I hope so anyways, it would be a real thrill if she did…" James said fully aware that his mother knew all about his infatuation with Lily. Sirius and his mother had used to tease his about it …. That was before Sirius went and moved out on him.

James coughed as he shovelled some pancake into his mouth. James missed the amused look that passed between his mother and father. Finishing his two pancakes quickly and knowing that he would regret not eating more later he chugged down his milk and raced back up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. Pulling the old t-shirt over his head he pulled on the good formal shirt and buttoned it up the front when he heard the fire igniting in the kitchen. 'Crap, I should have only eaten one!' James thought as he pulled on his pants his boxers bunching at the top of his thighs he grumbled as he quickly pushed them down and did up his pants. Walking over to the dresser with tie jacket and handkerchief in hand he set down his jacket and handkerchief. He slung the tie around his neck and left it tied it quickly, pulling on his jacket and folding his handkerchief he put into his pocket with the triangular end showing. James smiled at his reflected and smoothed back his hair that was sticking up in every which way and direction. He had recently just gotten it cut so it wasn't that bad. Running a hand through it he picked up his wand and muttered a levitating charm at his trunk, guiding it down the hall and then the stairs and into the kitchen. He heard a squeal and then felt arms wrap around his neck in a tight embrace.

Setting the trunk down blindly he grinned as he stuck his wand in his jacket pocket and returned the embrace. James looked down at the top of a black head and grinned holding her away from him. He was staring at his only female best friend Hestia Jones. He had meet her second year when she had joined the team, the had instantly become friends because they were the only new people on the team. James had joined a year before her and taken up the vacated Chaser position but they were still the same age as James had been the youngest Quiddtich player in over a thousand years making it on in his first year.

"Hestia! What in earths name are you doing here? I thought you would already be over at Camilla's helping Lily get ready." Ask James as he looked down at the short girl.

"Well you thought wrong James, I just got picked up." Hestia explained as she ran her eyes over him. She whistled lightly. "Well don't you look smashing? Lily cannot possibly resist that charm of yours while your looking like that. Not that you don't look great all the time but…. Today you've out done yourself my boy."

James grinned and blushed slightly. He knew he looked good, he always looked good. Well maybe not always but he knew that he usually looked respectably drool worthy. James self consciously soothed his hands down the front of his jacket. "Do you think so Hess? Maybe she'll fall right into my lap and I won't have to charm her at all."

James let out a laugh that appeared on his friends face. Plainly she thought he was being conceited. He shrugged running a hand through his hair which made her laugh. He had picked up the habit in his first year while studying for tests some poor simple fool had told him his hair looked look when he did it so he started doing it on purpose and when he was nervous so basically he did it now a days in an offhand way without even realizing it. James sighed as just before he was enveloped in another bone crushing huge but yet another petit woman.

"James my dear boy. I see why you fell in love with this young Lily darling. She's simply charming and beautiful!" Her Godmother exclaimed before even letting him draw a breath.

When she let him go he once again smoothed down his suit and realized Lily might realize he was trying to impress her by wearing a suit. Maybe he should have worn dress robes. James took off his jacket and took his wand stretching the material until it came down to his ankles. Satisfied he put the used - to - be jacket it but now a robe back on and straightened the sleeves.

"Thank you Godmother. I'm glad you realized it, I just hope everyone else in our family does swell when she becomes my wife." James laughed.

He had high hopes for himself a Lily and he felt that it was real love because after all you don't just love someone for seven years for it not to be the real thing now do you? James just hoped that he could make Lily realize that. Running a hand through his hair once again he fought down the urge to sigh. He knew he was being melodramatic but he really did feel that Lily Evans was meant to be his wife, the one that he would hold and cherish for the rest of his long years. Hopefully. James snapped back out of his thoughts when he heard his Godmother saying that they needed to get going for they had to pick up a couple other people.

James picked up his trunk and held it vertically against himself as he watched his Godmother step into the fireplace and shout out an unfamiliar place to him. Waiting for Hestia to leave and then stepping in himself then getting out at the gate he was told to wait by the fireplace by his Godmother until Hestia came back. James cringed at being bossed around, it was something that she did quite a lot like he was still only ten years old and didn't know any better. James sighed and sifted from foot to foot thanking the gods above when Hestia reappeared in the door way followed by Emmaline Vance. 'I suppose I'm going to be the only boy there,' James thought as Camilla stepped back into the fireplace and called out her large manor's name. He followed after Hestia and Emmaline.

**Author Notes:** Please review and go easy on me because this is my first ever attempt at writing a James and Lily fan fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Surprise!

**Disclaimer: **The same as befor none of the character belong to be except for Camilla.

Lily Evans sat up in her bed and stretched her arms over her head, a yawn tore it's self from her throat and made her cough. Pushing back her comforters she stood up stretching once again she yawned before making her way towards the door of her bedroom. Pulling it open she padded quietly down the hall and into the bathroom switching on the light she ran her hands over her face in front of the mirror yawning once again. Lily looked at her reflection and let out a sigh, today she was turning seventeen, today she would be able to use magic out of Hogwarts. Today she would be starting her real adult life. Lily smiled. She was going to be seeing her two best friends today, Emmaline and Hestia were coming over for her birthday. Camilla was throwing a very posh party that she had insisted Lily needed. She supposed it was rather like sweet sixteen but sweet seventeen instead. She supposed turning seventeen was more important then turning sixteen in the wizarding world. That was probably of course because you gained all your rights as an adult when you turned seventeen in the Wizarding world.

Lily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Turning away from her reflection she went to the shower stall and opened the door, turning on the hot water she made it so she could stand it then stripped out of her p.j.'s after getting a towel and setting it down on the toilet. Stepping under the spray she yawned as she shut the door behind her. Washing quickly she shut off the water and stepped out making a small puddle on the floor picking up the towel she dried off and wrapped it around her upper body letting it fall down to cover the rest of her she picked up another towel and wrapped around her hair. She walked back down the hall and into her small bedroom. She had been shipped away to Camilla's house at the end of sixth year because of the rising threat of Voldemort, her parents were somewhere in an unknown location that even Dumbledore wouldn't tell her.

Lily walked to her dresser pulling open the top drawer she pulled out her underclothes putting them on shivering in the early morning air. She walked over to her draped window and pulled the window shut. Shivering she ran her hands over her bare arms. Walking back to her dresser she pulled out a pair of cut offs and a tank top pulling them both on she let her hair fall out of her towel letting her still wet hair fall around her shoulders. Walking out of her room and down the hall down the stairs and then into the kitchen she opened the icebox and pulled out a jug of juice and then a glass pouring herself some juice. She smiled as she heard pop she turned around and looked at Tipsy.

"What would you like this morning Miss Lily?" Tipsy asked politely after curtseying.

Lily bit her bottom lip, she knew she shouldn't eat anything really because Camilla was throwing a large lunch for her Birthday. Lily realized that she was Seventeen. SHE WAS SEVENTEEN! 'Oh my god I'm seventeen!' Lily thought biting her bottom lip when she realized that Tipsy was still waiting for her answer. "Oh just maybe a piece of toast or something like that Tipsy." Lily said quietly.

"Yes miss." Tipsy said disappearing with a loud crack.

Lily finished off her juice and set her glass down in the sink and turned around to see Camilla standing in the fire place. Lily exclaimed in delight. They were finally here, thank goodness she didn't have an idea about what to do with herself, she was wound so tight she just wanted to see her old friends, she had been isolated from everyone except for Camilla Perkins for the last three weeks. Lily watched as Camilla moved out of the fireplace then as Hestia and Emmaline appeared. Lily ran over and hugged her two best friends.

"Emma! Hestia! You have no idea how much I've missed you guys." Lily said as she heard the fire igniting once again.

Lily looked over the shoulder of her two best friends and her mouth fell open. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Lily thought as James Potter appeared. 'Oh gods he looks good.'


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hexes and Curses

James stepped out of the fireplace and looked up after dusting himself off. Seeing Hestia Emmaline and Lily staring at him he gave a feeble smile. "Erm..hello?" James asked as he set down his trunk.

"JAMES POTTER WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lily shouted marching over to him.

James ran a hand through his hair quickly looking away from them and to his aunt. Biting his lip he widened his eyes in a silent plea for help. What was he supposed to say? Oh you know I'm just here for the party? James swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat opening his mouth to speak he was cut off by his Godmother.

"Well Lily dear, James is my Godson..so he's going to be spending the rest of the summer with us." Camilla said looking towards James.

James nodded his head putting on his most charming smile. He watched as Lily narrowed her eyes and looked at Hestia who wasn't quite meeting her eyes. James hoped that Hestia wouldn't spill any important information that James wanted to tell her himself. Sighing he ran another hand through his hair.

"Yes you know…Erm…Yea I'm his I mean her Godson. Bloody Hell. Hello Lily, nice to see you again." James said sticking out his hand awkwardly.

"James why are you here? WHY ARE YOU HERE ON MY BIRTHDAY?"

"Lily…girl don't worry about it. Look how he dressed up for you, how sweet he looks." Emmaline said quickly shooting James a look that plainly said keep your mouth shut.

"Emmaline! It's my seventeenth birthday! I want it to be a special day filled with fun and laughs and-"

"Well who better to make you laugh then James Potter? He's practically the biggest joker in the whole of Hogwarts! And you consider him a friend don't you?" Hestia asked quickly.

"NO! I consider him a menace and a trouble maker and a pain my arse!" Lily said looking at her best friend like she'd grown a second head.

James heart fell. Maybe he was hoping too much what the hell was he doing here Lily was never going to love him she hated him, she had just plainly said so. James crossed his arms and leaned against the fireplace, well he wasn't going to let Lily find out just how much she had just how much she meant to him. Today was the last day that he was going to put his heart out in the open and let her trod all over it. To bad he could be just as mean as her.

"Well you know Lily, I only came because my Camilla asked me to. It's not like I would want to see your carrot head or anything." James said giving a disdainful sniff.

Looking over at Lily he saw her face change close up. Well he hoped that he had hurt her near as much as she hurt him every time she said something spiteful against him. James shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, not meeting hers but looking over her head at her two best friends that were gaping at him. Although I suppose you couldn't really say gaping for like frowning, especially Hestia. James shrugged his shoulders as if saying what am I supposed to do, just let her push me around? James looked over at his Godmother that had a very reproving look on her face, he knew that she didn't believe men should talk harshly against any lady. James sighed throwing up his hands.

"Well since your all just going to stand there and gap I'm just going to leave!" Grumbling he pulled out his wand and levitated his trunk directing it out of the kitchen.

James knew were he was going to sleep, he always slept in the same room, the third door from the top of the stairs. James levitated the trunk up the stairs making sure not to ram it into anything and down the hall to the third doorway. Pushing it open he walked in and set his trunk down at the end of the bed. Putting his wand away he walked over to his trunk throwing up the lid. Sighing he started to unpack his clothing into the dresser and chest of drawers that were housed inside of the large bedroom. Finished and not wanting to go back downstairs James sat down on the bed falling backwards with his legs hanging over the side he washed his face with his hand.

"Well haven't I really stuck my foot in my mouth now?" James asked himself sighing once again.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…..

Lily stared at the back of James Potter's head. What the hell was that all about? Someone was having a little spaz attack. Lily crossed her arms a stubborn look coming over her face, so she hadn't been all that nice, she had known that James liked her…well who didn't know that he liked her was the question. He scared away anyone that even thought of her in that way, it was already like they were dating except that she hated his bloody guts. Letting out an agitated noise escape her throat she looked at her two best friends, surely they realized how immature he was being.

"Can yo-" Lily started to be cut off by Hestia.

"Lily that was really immature of you, he came all the way over here just to spend your birthday with you, you think you would appreciate it a little more!" Hestia said her hands on her hips.

Lily stared at her friend, all the way over? He only had to hop in the bloody fireplace and say the name of the manor to get here! It wasn't like he had to travel days and nights to get here! Lily narrowed her eyes at her friends crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side.

"Who cares Hestia. It's not like I want him here…he's just a pain." Lily said suddenly realizing she had been talking to the wrong person she turned to Camilla. "And why did you invite him here? HUH? Why didn't you tell me James was you godson?"

Camilla pursed her lips crossing her arms as well. She wasn't going to just let this little thing push her around and demand answers from her. "Well dear I think that you would have figured it out with all the pictures I have around here. You've looked at some of the photo albums I have. I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch to ever pass through Hogwarts!" Camilla took a breath letting Lily realize her foolishness. "And why I invited him here is none of your concern young lady, let me remind you that you are a visitor in his house and you won't demand anything from me. AND you will be civil to James!" Camilla said raising her voice as she saw Lily open her mouth to respond.

Lily gaped at the older woman while Hestia and Emmaline giggled behind her. She turned and glared at her friends. What were they squawking about? They had no idea how annoying James Potter could be! And he was going to be here for who knew how long! Wait she knew! The rest of the summer! "Bloody Hell." Lily muttered without realizing it. This is was just-just fantastic! She was going to have to spend the rest of her summer with Potter! Lily wanted to scream, she really did…no no not just scream pull her hair out and scream and then go and kill James Potter and bury him behind the stables. Maybe she would Grey Earl out for a run. That would help calm her wouldn't it?

"Camilla…trust me…we can't be and I be cannot be civil to each other…it will just not work. So I will just avoid him and everything will be fine!" Lily said looking from Emmaline to Hestia to Camilla. Surely they agreed with her right? "You agree with me right? Hestia? You know how he acts, so immature and horrible! Anyways whatever then I'm going out riding if none of you are going to take my side!"

Lily turned and strode out of the kitchen from the side door marching down to the stables she marched her outrage away. Maybe James had changed maybe he wasn't the pig that he used to be. Wait. He never really was a pig was he? He always treated her with respect he offered to beat up any guy that made a rude pass at her, no he wasn't a pig but really a gentleman wasn't he? WAIT! What the hell was she thinking? He wasn't a gentleman he offered to beat every guy up for her because he just wanted her for himself didn't he? Lily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair then patting it. This was going to drive her batty she just knew it. As Lily reached the stable doors she heard a voice inside, one that she knew only too well.

Meanwhile with James…..

James stood by Grey Earls stall door, opening it he walked into the stall, smoothing his hand down her neck he scratched his way up to her ear giving her a good scratch behind them he rested his forehead against the strong neck. "Oh Grey. The bloody girl just doesn't understand how much she means to me. Stupid girls. We men have to stick together don't we boy?" James asked the big stallion all he got in reply was a snort. "Well a lot of good you do!" James turned and looked at the figure that had just opened the door.

James felt like snorting himself as he looked down at his change of clothes he pulled his old farm shirt straight it was an old plaid one that buttoned up the front he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and old worn jeans with a pair of black cow boy boots on. James crossed his arms self consciously no one except for Sirius had ever seen him so dressed down in old clothes and he hadn't really excepted Lily to see him like this. 'Oh well who gives a hop?' James asked himself.

"What do you want Evans?" James asked in a harsh tone.

"I came to see Grey Earl, what are you doing here Potter? I see you've changed." Lily replied running a critical eye over his clothing, in truth she thought he looked really good like that all he needed was the hat and he'd look like a real cowboy.

James looked down once again at his changed clothes and shrugged his shoulders. "I came to see my horse, and yea so what does it matter to you? It's not like I'm going to be attending your grand party."

"Well…Well I'm glad your not coming you'd probably just ruin everything!" Lily said crossing her arms a stubborn look appearing on her face. "Why would you want to come anyways Potter? Just to be the center of attention?"

"No maybe because I wanted to see you on a day as special as this…but wait I must have been dreaming because every day that you live is special…in your head 'cause your just so damned full of your self!" James said with smirk.

Lily's chest swelled her eyes narrowing her went for her wand she couldn't believe he was so big-headed! What was the matter with him? Her full of herself? He must be talking about himself! Stupid Pratt. "Say that again Potter I dare you." Lily said in level tones her wand pointed at his head.

James couldn't help it. She thought she was so strong with just her wand pointed at him she probably didn't even know a good curse or hex. James was bent over double laughing his head off when the curse hit him. He couldn't stop laughing and he was dancing, what bloody hex had she put on him? Standing up straight still laughing but not of his own will he tried to speak in-between peals of laugher. "Evans! Evans take it off for gods sake!!"

Lily crossed her arms a smirk on her face, he thought she was full of herself did he? Oh well at least she had a reason to be other then good looks, not that she wasn't pretty, she knew she was she had a healthy respect of her good looks she knew that she was the only girl in Hogwarts that had the shade of hair that she had naturally. "Why should I Potter? Are you going to apologize?" Lily asked as someone came into the barn.

"LILY! What in bloody hell do you think your doing?" Hestia asked as she took out her wand and quickly cast the reverse charm for the hex's Lily had put on James.

"Evans we're not finished and stay the hell away from my horse." James said as he stalked past.

He had planned not to go to the dance because he knew that Lily didn't want him to but now he was just going to go to spite her. So what? She had gotten him but so what, he had been unprepared. James stalked past Hestia giving her a sorry look and slammed the stable door shut after him.

"I'll go near him as much as I like Potter!" Lily shouted after him turning to her friend with an exasperate look on her face. "Can you believe how dumb he is?"

"Lily…I don't get why you just don't try and be civil to him..and I really don't think you should be going near his horse if he doesn't want you to be." Hestia said hesitantly.

"Camilla said I could use Grey Earl and I will. Even if it is James Potter's horse it's better mannered then him." Lily said with a sigh. "Anyways I suppose you came to fetch me to get ready for the ball."

Hestia nodded shaking her head. She didn't understand Lily and James relationship, she knew that Lily sometimes liked James but that she would never admit it to herself. Hestia shook her head once again and sighed. "I suppose we should get going then."

Lily nodded her head and walked with her friend out of the stables and up to the manor with no idea what plan James Potter was forming in his room with two of his very best friends.


	4. Chapter Four

The Big Bang…I Mean Ball…?

Chapter Four

James sat on his bed while his two best friends, or two male best friends, they sat in chairs that they had pulled closer to the bed so that they could talk quietly. James wasn't about to let Lily Evans get one over him, he knew that his Godmother would be furious with him but at the moment that seemed a small price to pay to regain his pride and dignity. James ran a hand through his hair as he bit his lip. He had flooed Sirius and Remus once he got back into the house, inviting them to attend the ball..or as James was now starting to call it 'the bang'.

"So when do you think we should set it off?" James asked standing up and pacing the length of his room and back, something that he did when they were all working on a prank.

"I think we should set it off right as she's being officially told by the auror that your godmother has coming. It would put a great dent in the presentation..don't you agree Remmie?" Sirius asked turning to his friend.

"Yea I suppose...but you're sure we can't get into trouble for any of this right? Because you know I'm not quite seventeen yet… I just don't feel like getting into another scratch with the law."

"Don't worry about it Moony okay? That's why me and Padfoot are going to be doing all the spells, your just helping us plan it out." James said coming over and smacking his friend on the back a grin on his face.

Coughing Remus nodded his head. He had been surprised when he'd seen James head pop up in his kitchens fireplace. Well a little more then surprised he guessed considering he had fell over backwards from his chair. Remus' cheeks burned just at the thought of it. "Anyways I agree with Sirius, that's the perfect time to do it. It will really out a cramp in Evans style now won't it. I still can't believe that she pulled her wand on you!"

"Me neither…are you sure….I mean very sure she actually cast a spell mate?"

"Yes I'm bloody well sure Sirius, what do you think I'm an idiot? Hestia had to reverse it…" James said just now realizing he could have done it himself. His face turned pink at his own stupid ness.

Sirius coughed behind his hand trying not to laugh at James realization. He had been happy to see James…maybe not at that exact time because he had been….shall we say entertaining some guests but he had pushed them all aside telling them they would reschedule when he found out Hestia Jones was going to be there. She was the only girl in the whole entire school….well maybe except for Lily that had never liked him, he was determined to break her so he could keep his record of most wanted guy in Hogwarts…for well ever. Of course he wouldn't ever try to break Evans because well….James would kill in the muggle way. Sirius shuddered at the thought of it. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked up at his friend cocking his head to the side.

"So is this just about her pulling her wand on you mate? I mean setting off some Flubster Fireworks would be alright but what we're going to be doing...well that's a lot."

James turned plunking himself down onto his bed, how the hell was he supposed to know what this was about? He had been embarrassed when Evans had cast that spell on him and even more so when Hestia had to undo it but now he was just angry the embarrassment a small thing compared to what he was feeling now. Why did she have too do that just to set him off probably he had avoided her for as long as he could then she had to come down to the stables that he had been playing in since he was a toddler to see _his_ horse stupid girls! He would never understand them running a hand through his hair making it stand even more on edge he closed his eyes washing his face with his hands he opened them again a determined look in his eye.

"This is about a lot more and we all know it. I've had shall we say an obsession with Evans since first year and she's done nothing but spurn me but no more." James let out a rather scary laugh or so Remus and Sirius thought. "No this year Lily Evans will wish that she still had the caring attention that I used to give her."

Sirius and Remus looked from one other to James neither of them had seen him like this except for maybe when he had saved Severus Snape from the Whomping Willow when Sirius had decided to play a small prank on him in their sixth year. When James had found out about it he had gone crazy on Sirius and raced from the room and just caught Severus, James had gotten them away with a couple broken bones but Snape had still seen Remus at the end of that tunnel.

"James...I really think you should just calm down..this is Evans after all you know the girl that you're totally besotted with?"

"Yes I know Moony but since making her the centre of my world hasn't worked maybe if I'm the totally opposite she's actually realized how much she loves me for once and all." James said looking over they're heads. Snapping back to reality he looked them in the eyes. "Anyways lets get on with the plans shall we?"

Lily Evans sat in her room while her best friend Hestia Jones did up her hair in ringlets. She sighed slumping and received a sharp tug in reply from Hestia. Straightening her back she bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't had been so mean to James Potter but…well he deserved it. Lily slumped once more resting her head on the palm of her hand and looked over her shoulder in the mirror. Behind her stood Hestia Jones, she had done her own hair so that it was rim-rod straight, her grey eyes stood out because of the light eyeliner that coated her lower lid and the black mascara.

"Do you think I was too mean?" Lily asked looking at her friend through the mirror.

"Yes, actually I think you were, you already knew that though." Hestia said not looking at Lily. She had her own beliefs about James and Lily's relationship. It was kind of a love/hate thing. 'Ironically like me and Sirius' relationship.'

Lily bit her lip and sat up straight again looking down at her hands that she had placed in her lap. She didn't actually feel quite quite awful about what she had done to James, but why did he have to be so big-headed. Lily blew a tendril of hair out of her eyes and shut them tightly. Today was supposed to be the second happiest day of her life, she was turning seventeen, it was an important age for a witch for she became a full fledged woman and earned the right to practice magic outside of school. Instead Lily felt horrible, more like dying slowly in a miserable pit then floating on clouds.

"Oh Hestia this whole day has been ruined because of that stupid prat!" Lily spat angrily refusing to admit it had been some of her own fault as well.

"Yes, of course you had nothing to do with it at all." Hestia replied sarcastically stepping away from Lily's hair as she finished it.

Lily looked up her eyes showing the depth of her sorrow. She hadn't wanted to worry about anything other then having a good time and making sure her friends had a good time. Instead she was worrying about James Bloody Potter and how her parents were doing. She hadn't seen or heard from them since she had seen them at the end of the year last year. Lily sighed as a knock on the door announced Camilla's presence.

"Girls, Emmaline and myself are ready. Are you two?" Camilla said opening the door and peeking in.

"Yes of course!" Lily said springing from her seat smoothing down her dress. It was a rich emerald green that went to mid calf and split up to her thigh. "We're coming."


End file.
